Season of the wolves: The Binding Of Yin And Yang
by The Beatles Babydoll22
Summary: Everything we know is a lie. It all exists, werewolves, vampires, giants, time travel, fairies and the enemy of every creature : Demons, controlled by the Hellion, led by the Prince of the underworld and hell itself. My connection in all this, he's in love with me and so is my alpha. My problem, I'm in love with both and it scares me to death.


Preface: _**"Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing itself." ~ **__James Anthony Froude_

Season of the wolves: The Binding of Yin and Yang

_CHAPTER 1_

_The Bite _

_'' Thank you for shopping at_ _SuperFox, have a nice day_.'' I mimicked the recorded voice in the supermarket as it chirped cheerfully as I exited the cool AC provided store and into the the drearily gray sky.

''Valerie! Where are you? Nana wants to make her special peach cobbler and ice-cream and she needs _PEACHES_!'' My brother practically screamed through phone. Any other person would probably develop hearing damage, but having grown up with an older brother, I was no exception. I tried to remember, at that moment why I was peddling down the forest lined road. Our maid called in sick and I had to go out and collect the groceries. And my brother's pet anaconda, Mr. Black; slipped into my bedroom and ate my car keys. _Things couldn't possibly get worse._ I scowled as sheets of rain began to pour down around me. _I guess they can. _

Rain, equals thunder and lighting and wet roads. Wet roads equals broken arms and legs. And that was just what I needed to end the spring break. Grumbling under my breath as I biked through Redmond Washington, on my way home to my house on lake Sammamish.

My heart nearly went into my throat, as a large wolf, the size of a SUV ran out onto the road. I slammed on my brakes, ten feet from the animal. It glanced at me and as it turned to run across the road, it was hit by a Mac truck. I glared at the driver, as they continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

I hesitated on climbing off my bike as the wolf tried to get to its feet, but fell back down. As a true animal lover, I had to make sure it was alright. I managed to get a foot away from the creature before freezing as the wolf shook itself, before turning to look at me. Quietly, I reached over to grab a large stick but the wolf saw my movement. He watched me with bright, merciless and oddly colored gold eyes. I wondered if that was the last thing a mouse would see, looking up at a hawk as it swooped down, as the wolf snarled he charged towards me.

Screaming, I tried to scramble to my feet but the wolf beat me to it. The pressure of his massive body knocked the wind out of me and crushed my lungs. Gasping for breath, I dared to look, and saw his massive face glaring into my eyes. His heavy breathing rumbling through his body. I felt tears well in my eyes when I felt sharpened teeth sink into my arm and felt like a thousand knives. The wolf continued to attack, and I whimpered as felt it's teeth rip out of my arm, when the sound of bloodhound barks went off.

I vaguely heard a few gunshots and a yelp from the wolf, as it scrambled off of me, scratching me in the process. Groaning painfully rolled to the side and into the wet muddy grass and spat the blood out o my mouth I looked through bleary eyes and watched the wolf rush off into the trees behind me as bloodhounds raced after it. I vaguely heard the hunters ask if I was alright, before my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

''Well Miss Sanderson, you were very lucky this time. Had those men gotten to you later, the blood loss would have killed you.'' My doctor explained before excusing himself.

I looked at my bandaged arm and groaning, fell against my pillow. I thought about my favorite fictional heroine would have said in a situation like this._''My mama died with her boots on! That's the way to go!'' The only difference is, your mama isn;t hospitalized for three weeks! _

My hospital room door slammed open to reveal my worried brother.

''Valerie! Are you alright?" He asked holding my face and ended up squishing it.

''I'm fine Ethan. Calm down before you have a stroke.'' I slapped his hands away. It was shocking to strangers to find out that we were related since our father was white while our mother was a creamy mocha brown and we as siblings, looked oohing alike.

Ethan was the biracial combination of both African-American and French decent, with his creamy brown skin like our mother's and a straight nose without the usual flaring nostrils and the high cheekbones and handsomeness, and good hair from our father. The only thing I had in common with my parents was my father and I's sapphire eyes, smile and love for debating. I strangely enough had strawberry blonde hair.

''What were you thinkin' ?! I told you not to ride your bike on the road! You have a perfectly good car! You could have died! Mama would kill me!'' My brother hissed and his eyes bored hoes into my head.

''Hold it, hold it, hold it! _You_ told _ME_ to go food shopping And _YOUR _stupid snake ate my car keys! And _YOU_ won't lend me your car! So don't go blamin' all this on me!''

Ethan scuffed and turned his nose up snobby.''Mr. Black would never eat your keys. He only eats the best meat.''

''Ethan, a snake is a snake. They will eat anything that isn't fatal to them.'' I looked behind my brother to see our grandmother, Cynthia walk into the room.

''My poor baby!'' She held my face in her Carmel hands.

''Nana, i'm not a baby anymore!'' I pouted as she planted a kiss to my temple.

My grandmother was a famous black actress in the sixty's and joined the civil right's movement in her town and stated how a poor black girl with second hand things could make it to the top. She was also one of the first black women to marry a white man and have my mother. She had bought the mansion lake house we lived in and my father had bought it from her when my grandfather died and not wanting her to live on her own, my parents begged her to move in with us. Mainly because my parents were never around to watch us. My father was a Unit Chief in the FBI while our mother was a zoologist. Weird couple match since they barely saw each other, or their children. Come to think about it, I really don't remember my parents ever being around ever since I turned thirteen.

''I was just trying to help the poor animal! I couldn't leave it to die! I made a promise to never leave an animal in need. And promises are things I never go back on. ''

'' But you could have died! And mama and dad would ground me even through i'm eighteen!''

I rolled my eyes scowling.

''Look Valerie, try to get some rest.'' Ethan said and leaned over to ruffle my hair earning a scowl.

The next few days I felt normal, well as normal as being attacked by a mutant wolf and being bitten can be. My appetite seemed to have increased though. Before I went to bed I surprised my grandmother and brother, by going on a three hour run with our Australian sheepdog, Lily, who was only happy to tag along. After hours of rolling around my bed, I felt a terrible pain in my stomach and I broke out into a cold sweat.

After sitting up in my bed hyperventilating, I sluggishly went out to my veranda and opened the doors and let the cool breeze hit my clammy face. Lily's nails on the stone ground came to my hearing as she whimpered and came to stand to me.

The pain in my stomach got so terrible that I collapsed to my knees. A shooting needle like pain shot from my toes up to my skull and I let out a scream of agonizing pain. Lily began barking and whining and I felt the bones in my body rearranging, and my face extend, and my ears grow out and hair begin to grow all over my body.

When the pain finally faded enough for me to get my bearings, I looked down at my hands to see large sandy colored paws to take a good look at my reflection. Yelping, I tried to stand up but fell back down before deciding to walk on all fours which, seemed easier. I stumbled to my vanity and let out a scream, which sounded like another yelp. A sandy, furry face gazed back at him, complete with pointed ears, a sharp snout. I knew it was me for my sapphire eyes stare back. But now they were outlined with a liquid gold.

My ears twitched when I heard the sound of my grandmother's footsteps, walking down the hall. Ethan had stayed over at a friend's and left me alone with our grandmother. After a few minuets which felt like hours, I heard her walk back to her bedroom.

Sighing in relief, and thanking god my grandmother took sleeping pills so she was unable to hear my transformation. I got off my bed my was pressed down and my tail between my legs. I glanced around and saw Lily underneath my bed and she was staring at me in confusion as she struggled to growl or not. Walking onto my veranda I and paced until I got to tired to continue.

Awaking the next day I was pleased to see I looked the same as the day before.

''It was just a dream!'' I visibly relaxed and got out of bed, but froze when I realized that I was naked, and saw claw marks and dog hairs all over the floor. I ran to my vanity to see, my eyes were now outlined with gold around the sapphire and my canines were sharp and similar to a wolves.

''No, no, no!'' I cried shaking my head, tears welling up in my eyes but I fought them back down.

_''Pull your self together Valerie! You are seventeen years old, not five!''_ I thought to myself _but who wouldn't cry, if they found out they were now a overgrown dog? _

I straightened up before exiting my bedroom. When I reached the dining room my brother was already eating breakfast as usual while our grandmother drank her tea.

''Morning sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?'' My grandmother smiled over her tea.

''Alright I guess.''

I sat hunched at the table as one of our maids laid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

I practically shoved it all in my mouth. I grinned upon seeing a pile of bacon. ''Don't eat to much darling, too much fat is not good for auditions. I remember once I drank two strawberry malts and blew up like a whale. Lost me a good film too! It could have been that or it could have been because of those days and racism…'' My grandmother began to grumble about the sixties.

I practically inhaled the bacon before going back upstairs, into my bedroom to take a long shower. Once I had changed I drove with my brother and Lily into the town and dropped our grandmother at the beauty pallor.

''Mmm. Ethan do you smell that?! It smells like honey combs! I love honey combs!'' I squealed and jumping out of the still moving car, I ran through the town ignoring my brother's cry, and Lily's barking.

When I finally reached a small stand than ten minutes later, Ethan came to stand beside me.

''Val. How … did you…. smell that?!'' Ethan said between breaths.

''Can't you?!'' I frowned and my lips crawled back in a growl as a female poodle walked past.

Later after shopping I bid my brother goodbye by telling him I was going to hang out around town. I slowly made my way to my favorite cafe in town that was owned by a nice older couple named Austin and Carmen. Over the doorway hung a wooden sign with a sleeping wolf carved in it and below the name was written_, The Wolves' Den_.

It was decorated like a log cabin with wooden tables with wolves carved into the wood, a few couches scattered around and some chairs near the fireplace, which was burning brightly. I smiled as I remembered the many times my friends and I would sit around the fire drinking our hot chocolate and talking about boys. I would probably never have the same life I had before I was bitten.


End file.
